


A Quiet Library

by OrigamiOrchids



Series: The Sleuthing Server Gods + Goddesses Saga [5]
Category: Original Work, The Sleuthing Server - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Memory Loss, Nothing to see here, Other, just a bunch of sleuthing gods, takes place after the dolos saga, this is literally just self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrigamiOrchids/pseuds/OrigamiOrchids
Summary: We all wish to change history. To bend it to our will, and to make ourselves look better because of it. People write their own history books, ignoring other stories that should be told.The goddess shows all of the stories that are told and known.So why are her archives fading away?
Relationships: Ori & Everyone, Trashy/East
Series: The Sleuthing Server Gods + Goddesses Saga [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134797
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. This place is dying, as am I

**Author's Note:**

> local history god does a karl, more at 10
> 
> chapter title is from moonsickness - penelope scott

_They were the first. The head of all the gods; a being of creation. They went under many names, switching and shifting from every glance. Every name that went under their belt._

_They were the one to create the pantheon; the realm of the gods itself. All formed with their clay. The author of the story._

_However, a story cannot be told unless it is kept. That was the job of the archivist._

_The ninth deity made from clay; the Archivist, and the Goddess of History and Cats._

_Her name was Ori, a deity of the Library. Second of the library gods, after the writer Owl. Her older sibling was always the one in the light, but Ori never minded. She was content to sort the sources and files all her life. Every tale, myth, and legend was placed on the shelves. Every textbook, newspaper, and first-hand accounts._

_The humans were rather interesting, Ori had thought. They did not care much of the truth of their history. Ori would spend many a sleepless night trying to get the information right. After everyone has forgotten the true history, how could Ori remember?_

_Sometimes she couldn’t remember her siblings’ faces._

_And when her routine went dull? When she didn’t know what she was doing? A new piece of history, a culture or language or movement would appear. It kept happening, again and again. Ori would archive, learn, and grow, cats following her every step. Giving those who prayed her blessings, and allowing the libraries she visited to seek the information they needed._

_It was a cycle that has gone on for longer than most._

_After all, history repeats itself, doesn’t it?_

\--

A child god found much boredom in many things, Ori had found. The job of sorting had lost its shine during the millenia Ori had been working. Whenever she had free time (which wasn’t often), she delved into the fiction section of the library, or bothered Owl about all the spelling mistakes in her work.

Times were tough when you were bored out of your mind and had a job that never ended. She felt herself grow tired; her clay took long to form at first. Every little detail was planned out. Why couldn’t she do that again?

With a sigh, she tied her hair up and got back to work. This was a never-ending cycle, to say the least.

Ori didn’t have much thought on the rest of the gods in the pantheon. The goddess Rosemary felt much more like a creator than the Author did, she supposed. Her siblings tended to have never-ending fights outside of the serene library, which were always tiring. And the chaos gods…

Oh, Mars, Trashy, and Dolos were strange. That was certain. She had a feeling Dolos was the one behind her own spotty memory.

Trashy, the youngest god. And yet the oldest as well…

Ori barely remembered the time it was old. Older than her.

It gave her a headache. Trashy always gave her a headache. The incessant flirting between it and the weather god East. It was always so tiring.

With a sigh, she resigned herself to her job. Information was disappearing from her library.

She wanted to find out _why_.


	2. A Careful Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> local history god does a memory loss part 2, electric boogaloo
> 
> chapter title from moonsickness - penelope scott

The goddess would like to say that she was much more fashionable than her siblings, to say the very least. At least from modern standards. Either way, she felt like her own outfits were much more comfortable than whatever  _ they _ were wearing all day.

Hoodies, cardigans. T-shirts and skirts with petticoats. Sneakers and cotton socks. Sure, they might have been a little childish, but she didn’t mind.

Ori liked to think that she was growing up, just like the humans down below. She took the form of a young girl, around the age of her early teens. She certainly  _ felt _ like that form suited her best. It felt right, at least during the melancholy of the days above.

Of course, Ori didn’t want to be exactly like the humans. That would be both boring  _ and _ an excuse to slack off from maintaining history and going down to the mortal realm. That was why she gave herself wings.

_ Horns _ and wings. What could she say? They were fun. She’d give herself a tail too, but those were always a nuisance when curling up in a chair.

Keeping up with the trends was more likely around Kiki’s line of work, but Ori made herself some excuses. After all, they’d be in the history books  _ someday _ , so might as well do research early for the ease of a future goddess. She looked at the main standards, and the novels and literature. Of course the content creators as well.

Life was still so  _ boring _ , though. The rest of the gods didn’t complain, but they didn’t have to sort  _ everything _ the humans came up with. At least Owl had the decency to wait with her writings, and Sky didn’t show up every day. And she kept having spots in her memory, things she had forgotten.

Ori never forgot. She was history itself, jod-dammit. None of the library gods forgot things; they were  _ information _ and  _ intelligence _ . It’d be against their protocol to forget anything.

This memory issue was really going to get on her nerves. She needed to fix it as soon as possible. But first, she needed to locate the source of these issues. Ori entered the archives, not to work, but to investigate. She felt items go missing from the shelves of the archives. It was the largest library there was for a reason; information  _ couldn’t _ go missing for no reason.

Perhaps it was Kiki, always searching for information. Or Sky, always curious and researching a new adventure. However, as she entered the grand place, she couldn’t shake the feeling that it was something bigger.

Especially when she noticed the section on their mythology starting to burn, her memory already going spotty.

With a shout, she extinguished the fire, the section quickly growing normal again. This type of thing only happened in one circumstance, and she  _ knew _ a certain someone promised on Jod that they would stop.

It was time to take a visit to the God of Lies and Deceit. If this was Dolos, then…

Well, they’d be in a lot of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despite what you may think from the descriptions, this is not a crackfic
> 
> i'm just hilarious
> 
> this is basically just me deciding to write little short things for fun tho


	3. One-hundred Hours to Rearrange the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> local history god calls a god who might be a bit evil a boomer
> 
> chapter title from moonsickness - penelope scott

“ _ Dolos you boomer get over here. _ ”

“Who the fuck said that?” Dolos turned around, a knife in their hands. “I swear to Jod I’ll fucking—oh, hey Ori.”

Somehow, Ori felt like Dolos wasn’t as harsh on Ori over the other gods. She wasn’t exactly sure  _ why _ , but the god probably would’ve continued the threat on one of the others. Maybe that was why the God of Lies and Deceit promised her a while ago about the books.

The books that were currently burning, along with the information in them, but books nonetheless. Hopefully this wasn’t Dolos, or they’d be in  _ trouble _ .

“Care to explain about the books?” Oh look, the god looked shocked. How suspicious…

Dolos blinked. “What books?”

“What books do you think?” She asked, afterwards frowning. “Listen, I’ll do something  _ really _ bad if you don’t tell me about the books.”

“Listen, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The blob shrugged, clutching their backpack. “Besides, you can’t do  _ anything _ .”

“I’ll tell Rosemary.”

“ _ Wait no please don’t I confess- _ ” Dolos took the backpack and opened it, spilling its contents on the floor. About a dozen books flooded out; Ori recognizing them from her own collection. “I stole those a couple of days ago, now please don’t tell Rosemary.”

“So that’s where they went…” She sighed. “You’re lucky that I finished reading those a while ago. But this wasn’t what I came to you about.”

“Really?” Dolos scoffed. “Then what was?”

“The books in the library are burning.” She glared at Dolos, Dolos looking confused. “Especially the books on  _ our _ mythology. The Library Gods have been left mostly untouched, but everyone else’s? They’re being turned to kindling.”

“The hell you mean ‘being turned to kindling?’” Dolos frowned as much as a humanoid blob could. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m pretty sure we all made a pact a while ago.”

“What do you think I mean?” She said. “I’m sorry, I just saw  _ our _ books burning and looked to the first person I thought would  _ lie _ .”

“Kid, even if wanton destruction is partially my thing, I have standards.”

“Sure you do. Like that one time where you spread all those rumours that-”

“ _ That _ is not important.” Dolos scowled. “Besides, you and the rest of the nerd gods were left out of it. Mostly.”

“Uh-huh. Please remind me what happened to our library that time as well.”

“...the pact.”

“The pact.” Ori shook her head.. “And it’s messing with my mind now. I keep remembering false memories, or forgetting them entirely. And I  _ can’t _ lose my memory.”

“...Shit.”

_ That was an understatement. _

“Take your books back, you fucking nerd.” Dolos waved a goodbye. “I’ll go see what’s up.”

“Kay, stay safe out there.” Ori waved back.

As she walked back to the library, she couldn’t keep the sense that Dolos wasn’t to be trusted. But they  _ did _ have some morals, however gray they might have been. They didn’t want them all dead, right?

With a trembling glance at the library, Ori entered. None of the books were currently burning, at the very least. But she noticed a black ash on the ground, and in empty places on the shelf. Her vision went spotty.

She ran to the section on the gods, pausing at the sight. An entire shelf of their legends, adventures, and lives were reduced to soot. Ori felt herself freeze at the sight.

She still had her memories though...the ones of those adventures. There was one last place she had to check.

_ The Library was a place of grandness and magic, a single thing keeping it in being. The gods of the library did not only have one job. Kiki did not only seek information. Owl did not only write it out. Ori did not only sort, and she did not only chronicle Sky’s adventures. _

_ There was a single object in the library that held the lifeblood of the gods. A memory book, always glowing, growing, and being rewritten. It held the thoughts of every immortal; every mortal that thought of the gods of Jod’s pantheon. _

_ If destroyed, everyone would lose the memories of the gods. Every one of them would forget and become mortal, whether being a monster of unknown origin or a human in the lands below. The world would fall into chaos, with no day or night, no winds or rain, and no past to remember. _

_ It would truly be a horrible time, would it not? _

Ori reached her destination, watching as to not be followed. Only a few people could enter the domain of the Memory Book. With a deep breath, she opened the chamber to the Memory Book.

The Memory Book was fine. The gods had all worked to keep its shield up, making their lives endless and safe. The only time this failed..? When chaos was forgotten, killed and reborn into number Thirteen. However, Ori stood in silence as she looked around the chambers; to the corpses of dead humans in armour and robes as the chamber was cloaked in the powder of spells and explosives.

What were the humans thinking when they entered?  _ How _ did the humans enter the chambers?

She needed to tell the others everything. The goddess left the chamber, shutting the door and flying away.

Hopefully it would be safe when she returned. She couldn’t bear the thought of them all being forgotten, cast aside in the years of doom that would follow. The mythology section was still going to be burned down, but if she saved the Memory Book and the others could rewrite it..?

Halfway across the Library, over in Kiki’s chambers, Ori felt herself grow dizzy. She heard a shout as the world spun, her vision going dark.

She fell into a silent unconsciousness, without dreams to break her void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
